La otra mitad del corazón
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Edward está seguro que después de meses de búsqueda, encontró a la mujer de la que se enamoró en una fiesta y a la que le entrego lo más valioso que tenía, el problema es que mientras más la conoce más dudas se generan en él, planteándose por primera vez que todo en lo que ha creído no sean más que cuentos de hadas, en especial cuando sea Bella quien lo llene de dudas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Edward se toma unos segundos antes de mover su cabeza de manera negativa, sabe que está mintiendo o al menos no está siendo del todo honesto, ya que si aquella pregunta se la hubiesen hecho hace tan solo unos meses su respuesta seria todo lo contrario.

Sacude su cabeza tratando de quitarse de su mente todas las imágenes que se agolpan y amenazan nuevamente con llenarlo de melancolía, si aquel ejercicio fuera si quiera medianamente efectivo llevaría meses haciéndolo y tratando de olvidar a aquella mujer que conoció.

- ¿Tienes novia?

La periodista le sonríe coquetamente y él solo atina a preguntarle si ya ha acabado, se niega a responder aquella pregunta, ya acaba de contestar mas de lo alguna vez pensó que haría, su color favorito, su comida, su música, nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida.

Todavía no entiende por que accedió a dar aquella entrevista, él es el capitán de la selección de futbol de Estados Unidos, no un actor o músico, pero al parecer este tipo de entrevista son beneficiosas para su carrera o ese cree su agente, una parte de Edward cree que tal vez aquello es algún tipo de broma solo para torturarlo por su actitud insoportable en los últimos meses.

Se pone de pie y se despide de la rubia entrevistadora que no deja de mirarlo, él simplemente ignora aquel hecho como lleva ignorando la mayoría de las cosas, en especial lo que tiene que ver con mujeres. Solo hay un ejercicio que hace cada vez que mira a una mujer, en especial las de cabello oscuro, observa fijamente su cuello y luego ve si lleva algún colgante, aquello solo le ha traído decepciones y ya casi está empezando a creer que todo fue un sueño.

- Listo, Campeón.

Se acercó a él y ambos salieron de la habitación de hotel donde se llevó a cabo la entrevista, prefería eso a hacerlo en su casa, como había propuesto la revista. Se dirigieron rumbo a los elevadores.

- Sabes que odio que me llames así – Mira fijamente a su representante y mejor amigo.

- Lo sé, pero llevo meses soportando tu actitud de mierda, así que por lo menos dame el placer de molestarte un poco.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros, cuestión que hacia cada vez que no deseaba contestar o simplemente hablar y apenas el ascensor se detuvo bajo de él en busca de su automóvil.

- Sabes si continúas con tu actitud optimista de ver la vida – Jasper lo seguía de cerca hablando a sus espaldas – Vas a perder la capitanía de la selección – Esperaba que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar – y no solo eso, sino que adiós a la posibilidad de jugar en Europa después del mundial, ya tenemos algunas propuestas del Manchester y PSG.

- ¿City o United?

- Acaso importa, son ambas grandes opciones que se irán con el caño, si tú te sigues comportando como una nena con el corazón roto.

- Y me puedes explicar cómo demonios una entrevista como la que acabo de hacer me puede ayudar o es que acaso Tamara…

- Tanya.

- ¿Qué?

- La mujer que acaba de entrevistarte se llama Tanya – Edward lo miro sin entender como recordada su nombre, salvo que tuviese otros planes con ella – No, me mires así Cullen, la pobre te repitió más de veinte veces su nombre, dado que ni una solo vez lo dijiste de manera correcta.

- Ok, Tanya – Movió su manos como descartando seguir discutiendo por un nombre – Mi punto es que ella no trabaja para ESPN, sino que para la revista people, por lo que no veo en que lo que acabo de hacer me puede servir.

-Eres un rostro hermoso y ese rostro te puede conseguir campañas importantes, tú y yo sabemos que la carrera de un futbolista es corta, por lo cual debes ahorrar todo el dinero posible, a excepción que cuando me inviste a cenar.

- Si me vuelves a llamar nena con el corazón roto, duda mucho que vuelvas a comer en tu vida.

- Esa era exactamente la actitud que estaba buscando.

Edward subió a su vehículo sin responderle y solo hablo cuando vio que su amigo se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Creo que olvide mencionarte que tenemos una cita.

- Una cita ¿Tú y yo?

- Algo así y dos hermosas muchachas.

- ¿Las conoces?

- No, es una cita a ciegas que Rosalie insistió en hacerme con una de sus amigas y como no me dejo siquiera negarme decidí que lo mejor era arrastrarte conmigo.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Me lo debes por llevar meses soportándote Cullen – Edward bufo resignado – Y no manejes como un anciano porque ya vamos atrasados.

.

.

- Es absolutamente necesario que te acompañe – Bella pregunto por décima vez.

- Si, si, si y si.

- ¿Y si su amigo no va?

- Pues nos marchamos ambas, porque eso sería una señal que es un mentiroso – Termino de retocarse los labios.

- Si su amigo esta tan dispuesto como yo a esta cita, creo que será una noche magnifica – Suspiro resignada.

- Es posible que solo por hoy puedas dejarlo en casa.

- ¿El qué?

- El sarcasmo Bella, el sarcasmo – Le grito mientras iba a la habitación de su amiga.

- No te molestes en preguntar, puedes entrar a mi cuarto sin problemas.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de pedirte? – Oyó que le preguntaba.

- Aún estoy en casa y aún puedo arrepentirme – Le respondió, mientras veía que volvía a donde ella estaba con algo en sus manos.

- ¿No piensas usarlo hoy?

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle lo que quería, pero si había algo que no soportaba eran la preguntas que tenían respuestas obvia, como por ejemplo la que acababa de hacerle su amiga Jane, que tenía entre sus dedos aquel colgante que llevaba meses usando.

- No – Fue su respuesta.

- ¿Puedo llevarlo hoy?

- No.

- Oh vamos Bella, no es justo que lo dejes solo en casa al pobre se va a sentir muy solo, aún más de lo que debe sentirse sin su otra mitad.

- La cadena tiene un problema, mañana lo llevara a que la reparen.

- Prometo cuidarlo con mi vida.

- Jane, no.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, te prometo que si me lo prestas nunca más te pediré nada – Junto ambas manos en señal de ruego.

- Ambas sabemos que no cumplirás, pero que tampoco me dejaras en paz hasta que acceda si que puedes usarlo, pero si lo pierdes – Trato de poner su rostro más diabólico.

- No te preocupes Bells, se lo especial que es para ti.

Bella solo asintió y no dijo nada más..

.

.

.

Jasper decidió romper el silencio en que se habían sumida, mientras Edward conducía rumbo al restaurant que el rubio le había indicado.

- Algún día piensas decirme que te sucedió para que estés así – Llevaba meses insistiendo sobre el tema, con la esperanza que algún día le dijera algo, no esperaba una confesión con lujo de detalles como si fueran dos chicas compartiendo sus secretos, pero al menos algo para poder entenderlo.

- No.

- Al menos alguna pista.

- No.

- No te estoy pidiendo una promesa de meñiques ni nada de eso, solo algo para entender con qué te has convertido en un gran dolor en el culo.

- Encontré algo que llevaba años esperando y lo perdí, más bien alguien.

- ¿Qué demonios? Esto es por una mujer.

- Olvídalo, no vale la pena – Sacudió la cabeza como lo hacía cada vez que los recuerdos volvían a él.

- Edward – Jasper dio un sonoro suspiro – con el riesgo de parecerme más a Rose, quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo y si me necesitas – Se removió incomodo en su asiento – ya sabes puedes, tu sabes…

- Ok, pero esta conversación nunca existió.

- ¿Qué conversación? – Lo miro como si no comprendiera de que estaba hablando.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de la cita con unos minutos de adelanto, se dirigieron a la mesa que había reservado su amigo y esperaron que llegaran.

- La puntualidad no es una de sus características.

- Cállate, solo llevan un minuto de retraso, podrías no comportarte como un abuelo el día de hoy.

- Podría, pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

Jasper estaba por replicar cuando vio dos mujeres que se acercaban a ellos, como todo caballero sureño se puso de pie, esperando su llegada, al igual que Edward.

- Señoritas – Les sonrió a ambas mientras llegaban a sus lugares.

Los ojos de Edward se detuvieron unos instantes en una de ellas hasta que reparó en algo que llevaba meses buscando, colgando del cuello de quien iba tras de ella.

- No lo puedo creer ¿tu?

**Oh si soy yo con una nueva historia, se que les debo una nuevo capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero les juro que esta no me dejaba en paz y ayer cuando llego a mí la primera frase, mis dedos comenzaron a escribir solitos!**

**Espero que les guste, serán capítulos cortos, pero que subiré (si todo sale bien) más seguido, además que será una historia de no muchos capítulos….creo que diez como máximo!**

**Si les gusto o no háganmelo saber y como siempre muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer!**

**Besos**

**Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Dulce sueño o hermosa pesadilla?

_**Seis meses atrás**_

_- ¿Es realmente necesario que este aquí?_

_Edward sabía perfectamente que sonaba más como un niño malcriado que como el adulto que suponía era, pero realmente no soportaba ese tipo de fiestas y además estaba el hecho de hacer enfurecer a su amigo._

_- Tal como te dije las anteriores trescientas mil veces, si, es necesario que asista a la fiesta de la fundación que has creado y que tiene como misión recaudar fondos para varios de los proyectos en que te has embarcado._

_- Mi madre se encarga de todo esto, yo solo soy…._

_- La cara bonita que todos quieren ver, además claro uno de los veinte solteros más codiciados según la revista people._

_- ¡Maldición¡ Puedes olvidar aquello, no es algo que me haga particularmente feliz - Dijo casi gruñéndole a Jasper._

_- Feliz o no, es excelente para conseguir donaciones, así que solo calla y trata de verte bonito._

_- Me explicas nuevamente por qué demonios no te despido o más bien por qué te contrate en primer lugar._

_- Porque soy el único que puede aguantar tu estupendo carácter y además porque sabes que muy, pero muy en el fondo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mí._

_Edward no respondió solo movió su cabeza en señal de resignación tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba por formarse producto de las ocurrencias de su amigo._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Es realmente necesario que este aquí?_

_Jane bufo en respuesta, realmente Bella podía ser agotadora cuando se lo proponía, pero podía serlo aún más cuando apenas hacia un esfuerzo. Llevaba todo el trayecto haciéndole la misma pregunta y simplemente estaba muy cerca de golpearla, si no fuera porque el vehicula estaba en movimiento y era ella quien conducía, hace mucho la habría tirado del auto._

_- Si, lo es. Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir las invitaciones a este evento._

_- Según lo que mencionaste nada, solo pedírselas a tu jefe._

_- El esfuerzo comprendió hablar con él._

_- Pensé que te simpatizaba tu jefe._

_- Si, pero otra cosa muy distinta es pedirle un favor._

_- Le pediste las invitaciones como un favor ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque quería asistir junto a mi mejor amiga._

_- Pues, si era eso lo que querias debiste perdiselo a ella – Bella trato de sonar graciosa, pero por la mirada que acaba de recibir de Jane se dio cuenta que no lo logro ni de cerca._

_Estuvo tentada a comentar algo más, pero se calló al ver que el rostro de su amiga no había cambiado para bien, sino que ahora mostraba con mucha claridad que había llegado al borde su paciencia._

_Continuaron su camino en silencio, el cual solo fue roto por la llegada al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la cena._

_- Toma – Jane le extiende algo a Bella, que por la oscuridad del auto no logra distinguir muy bien._

_- ¿Esto qué es? _

_- Olvide mencionar que es un baile de máscaras._

_._

_._

_._

_- Olvide mencionar que es un baile de máscaras._

_- Que poco aprecio le tienes a tu vida – Edward mira con furia a su amigo, si ya de por sí está odiando usar ese estúpido traje, ahora que tiene que llevar ese ridículo antifaz, como si del Zorro se tratara, esta que explota y no exactamente de alegría._

_- Es por una buena causa, además fue idea de tu madre._

_- ¿Mi madre?_

_- Si mi idea, algún problema con eso – Estuvo a punto de sonar una mala palabra, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, en cambio lentamente se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a ella._

_- Madre ¿Cómo estás? – Se acercó más a ella y beso su mejilla._

_- Muy bien, pero no creas que voy a perdonar que me tengas tan olvidada._

_- Esme, creo nuestro muchachito es un caso perdido, sin importar cuanto le recuerdo que debe llamarte, siempre parece olvidarlo._

_Edward lo fulmina con la mirada y le dice casi sin mover los labios "eres hombre muerto", Jasper solo sonríe, se acerca a Esme, dejando un beso en su mejilla, para luego sabiamente comenzar a huir y mezclarse entre los invitados. _

_-Bueno cariño dime ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?_

_._

_. _

_._

_- Maravillosa, realmente esta fiesta es maravillosa._

_Jane parece una niña pequeña mirando todos y cada uno de los espacios del lugar. Bella no puede negar que todo está exquisitamente decorado, dando la sensación de estar envuelta de lleno en el glamour de los cincuenta._

_- Si está todo muy bonito._

_- ¿Bonito? Solo tu podrías describir algo así – Extiende sus manos para darle más énfasis a su afirmación – como bonito._

_- Lo haces sonar como si acabara de decir una mala palabra._

_- Es que simplemente bonito es quedarse corto y sabes mejor dejemos el tema – Hizo un movimiento de mando – Ahora bien dime si tengo bien puesta mi peluca – Jane había decidido hacerse un pequeño cambio, pero en el último minuto se había arrepentido por lo que le pareció mucho mejor idea llevar una peluca del mismo color de cabello de Bella._

_- Realmente parecemos gemelas._

_- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

_- Que te ves divina._

_- Isabella acaso me estas... – Pero increíblemente Jane no continua hablando por que algo ha capturado su atención por completo – No lo puedo creer él está aquí._

_- ¿Él?_

_- El mismísimo capitán de la selección de futbol de los Estados Unidos, el arquero que tiene el record de llevar más minutos con su portería invicta y según la revista people uno de los solteros más codiciados._

_- ¿Por qué él no lleva antifaz? _

_- Por que….porque él es el anfitrión por lo que puede hacer lo que desee e incluso aunque no lo fuera él es el rey donde vaya._

_- Creo que mejor voy por una copa._

_Bella busco con su mirada el bar y apenas hizo contacto visual con él, no dudo en dirigir sus pasos hacia allá._

_._

_._

_._

_- Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Dónde está tu antifaz? – Intento seguir caminando ignorando las palabras de su madre._

_- Detente jovencito y respóndeme._

_- Aquí – Le indico, mientras lo sacaba de su chaqueta._

_- Y por qué no lo tienes puesto – Lo miro, como cada vez lo hacía cuando esperaba una explicación._

_- Me parece ridículo._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- No me gusta la idea de usar… bueno…. Usar esto._

_- Edward si no lo comienzas a utilizar en este mismo instante sabrás realmente lo que es hacer el ridículo – La miro con los ojos muy abiertos – así es muchachito._

_- Esta bien mamá._

_- Ese es mi pequeño._

_- Creo que mejor voy por una copa._

_Edward iba tratando de acomodar su antifaz lo mejor posible por lo que no noto la mujer que iba directo hacia él con una copa de vino tinto en sus manos, solo lo hizo cuando sintió el golpe en su pecho y el contenido derramado en su traje._

_- Oh por Dios, cuanto lo siento no era mi intención – Sintió unas pequeñas manos tratando de quitar la humedad, lo cual era del todo imposible._

_- Por favor no te preocupes – Tomo suavemente su mano y la electricidad que sintió lo dejo desconcertado._

_- Yo….yo realmente lo siento…yo – Bella volvió con su intento de quitar las manchas que ya comenzaban a formarse._

_- En serio cariño, no te preocupes – Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y una vez que lo hizo quedo sorprendido por aquel gesto, espero que ella intentara alejarse de su toque, pero no lo hizo, en cambio levanto su mirada a la de él y hablo tímidamente._

_- Te pido que me dejes compensarte de alguna forma – Después que las palabras salieron de sus labios comprendió el significado que podría darles aquel desconocido – Me refiero…quiero decir que…_

_- Me sentiría el hombre más afortunado de la noche si puedo disfrutar de tu compañía – Y sin esperar respuesta tomo su mano y volvió a sentir aquella electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Toco su bolsillo y sonrió._

_Bella se sorprendió por aceptar sin siquiera pensar, en la invitación que aquel desconocido acababa de hacerle y en especial por tomar su mano con tanta facilidad como si aquel simple gesto fuera tan cotidiano entre ellos._

_Caminaron hasta el jardín sin decir ninguna palabra, solo sintiendo la calidez del otro y esa extraña energía que parecía cargar todo su cuerpo con el delicado toque del otro. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del jardín, él se detuvo y le murmuro a su oído._

_- Ya llegamos._

_Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma egoísta al separar a aquella desconocida de la fiesta, pero simplemente no sentía fuerzas para siquiera pensar tener que compartir su compañía con otra persona, en especial con otro hombre._

_- Este lugar es muy hermoso – Sintió como la mano de aquel hombre bajaba por su espalda causando escalofríos en cada espacio que tocaba._

_-Si muy hermosa – Pero él no miraba lo que les rodeaba sino que su vista estaba clavada en ella._

_- ¿Quieres bailar?_

_Bella no le respondió, en cambio tomo la mano que estaba extendida en su dirección y la estrecho en respuesta. De inmediato la mano libre de Edward estrecho su cintura para acercarlo aún más a su lado, mientras los primeros acordes de una antigua canción de Mariah Carey llenaban el ambiente._

_Se movieron lentamente al ritmo de la romántica canción, mientras sus cuerpos se conectaban más y más. Los labios de Edward comenzaron a recorrer el delicado cuello de aquella mujer que ahora se estremecía entre sus brazos por aquel contacto, noto como su respiración se volvía más errática a medida que demoraba más tiempo en ciertos puntos, hasta que al terminar la canción llego a su rostro. Sus dedos delinearon sus labios como si se tratara de la obra de arte más delicada y perfecta que alguna vez hubiese tenido el privilegio de tocar, cuando termino y sintió el suave suspiro que escapo de sus labios, bajo su cabeza para capturar con su propia boca la de ella._

_Primero comenzó a un ritmo pausado, como el explorador que llega por primera vez a tierras que desea conquistar, luego toco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo al notar que su exploración era aceptada y sobre todo cuando sintió las manos de ella en su cabello ayudándolo con señales para entender que era lo que deseaba._

_Su lengua no tardo en unirse y jugo con la de ella, enloqueciéndola tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo al notar aquellos dulces gemidos que escapan de su garganta. Bajo una de sus manos hasta su espalada baja para unirla aún más a él y notara el efecto que estaba provocando en él._

_- Eres preciosa – Le murmuro muy cerca de su oído cuando se separó un instante de sus labios con el propósito de recuperar el aliento._

_- Tú también lo eres – Respondió casi en un susurro._

_- No quiero que esta noche acabe nunca._

_No le dio tiempo a replica, pues volvió a capturar sus labios esta vez con más fuego, la guio sin separarse un instante de su cuerpo hasta una de las paredes más alejadas del lugar, donde dejo que sus manos se deleitaran recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos que ya demostraban lo excitada que estaba. Los acaricio por sobre la tela que los cubría, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba tocarla piel con piel, tenerla por completo, ya que aquellos besos solo lograban encenderlo más._

_- Vámonos de aquí – Tomo una de sus manos y se la llevo a sus labios._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_Pero antes que Edward pudiese siquiera responder unas voces llamaron su atención._

_- Tinker Bell ¿Dónde estás? Si estás aquí por favor aparece, te esperamos._

_- Tengo que irme – Trato de soltar su mano del agarre de aquel hombre del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre._

_- No te vayas, por favor te necesito._

_- Tengo que hacerlo, yo…_

_- Espera un momento – Vio que sacaba algo de su bolsillo – Date la vuelta._

_Bella dudo un instante en hacerlo, pero realmente le pareció una tontería teniendo en cuenta hasta donde estuvo a punto de llegar con él, por lo que hizo lo que le pidió y sintió algo frio en su cuello._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – Toco suavemente el dije que colgaba de aquella cadena._

_- La mitad de mi corazón, si estamos destinados como lo siento aquí – Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado – Nos volveremos a encontrar y yo podre reconocerte entre la multitud._

_No supo que responderle, en cambio se lanzó una última vez a sus brazos y levanto su mirada para besarlo._

_- Sé que me encontraras, solo abre bien tus ojos._

_Sin esperar respuesta se marchó a toda prisa, dejando atrás el recuerdo de la noche más mágica de su vida._

_Edward, en cambio, la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer y no puedo evitar pensar si lo que acababa de vivir fue real._

Muchas pero mucha gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a aquellas que me siguen desde mis primeras locuras (Aunque no lo crean las tengo plenamente identificadas)

También gracias a las que me agregan a favoritos!

Para quienes me han preguntado de momento espero poder subir todos los domingos y si el tiempo fuera piadoso conmigo tal vez otro capítulo entre semanas.

Espero que este haya sido de su agrado y bueno aún quedan varias cosas por dilucidar, que tengan una maravillosa semana.

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Y así fue…**

Edward aún no lograba salir de su asombro, al igual que las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él, aunque ambas por razones muy distintas. El único que parecía no estaba asombrado, pero si un poco desconcertado era Jasper que miraba a su amigo tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a su actitud, como no encontró respuesta prefirió intervenir.

- Veo que se conocen.

Bella estaba por hablar cuando Jane se adelantó.

- Por supuesto, dudo que alguien en este lugar no conozca a Edward – Sonrió seductoramente, mientras que él no dejaba de observar su colgante.

- ¿Edward? – Jasper creía que su amigo estaba en shock o algo peor porque parecía no reaccionar - ¿Cullen? – Esta vez la pregunta vino acompañado con un no muy sutil codazo.

- Eh, si….si, nos conocimos en una fiesta hace unos meses – Le respondió a su amigo que seguía sin entender nada.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más fuerza, al ver que volvía a tenerlo frente a frente, y no solo eso, sino que también la recordaba. Ella no había logrado olvidarlo ni un solo momento y le parecía casi un milagro volver a estar cerca de él. Imágenes de aquel encuentro llenaron su mente y sonrió porque al parecer finalmente el destino estaba haciendo su trabajo. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su cuello para tocar su colgante, pero recordó que no era ella quien lo llevaba y supo con certeza que aquello era lo peor que podía haberle ocurrido en aquel momento.

Jane no dejaba de sonreír, por tener frente a ella a alguien tan famoso como Edward Cullen y casi deja de respirar cuando noto como él se acercaba a ella.

- He mantenido mis ojos abiertos todo este tiempo – Tomo su mano entre las suyas, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de ella quien al parecer no podía hablar. Levanto un momento su vista y vio que la joven de pelo castaño, que aún estaba detrás de ellos, abría sus ojos y lanzaba un silencioso grito de sorpresa.

- Nunca pensé que me recordarías – Murmuro Jane muy suavemente sin poder salir aun de su asombro.

- No he podido sacarte de mi mente desde aquel día.

Bella tuvo que contenerse de gritar cuando escucho aquellas palabras, apretó con fuerza sus puños y controlo su respiración. Como era posible que el destino se burlara de ella de esa forma, es que acaso no había tenido suficiente en la vida.

Jasper noto como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, Edward no dejaba de mirar a aquella rubia, mientras que la otra mujer estaba a punto del colapso, para evitar que la situación se volviera aún más extraña decidió hacer algo.

- Ya que parece que ya algunos se conocen, me siento en desventaja así que me presento, Jasper Whitlock – Extendió su mano hacia Bella quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Isabella Swan – Intento dar su mejor sonrisa – encantada, ella es mi amiga Jane Volturi – la rubia soltó unos segundos la mano de Edward para dársela a Jasper.

- Un placer – Carraspeo ligeramente para llamar la atención de su compañero – Y bueno, Isabella ese de ahí, es mi amigo Edward.

Tímidamente Bella, miro al hombre que en ese momento tomaba su mano en señal de saludo. Cuando entraron en contacto una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, dejando totalmente desconcertado a Edward, quien no entendía lo que acababa de sucederle con ella.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Su verde mirada la penetraba con fuerza en busca de una respuesta.

- Bella fue conmigo a la fiesta – La respuesta llego de labios de Jane.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

No sabía que responderle, por un lado quería gritarle que sí, que habían pasado una noche mágica donde él le había entregado la mitad de su corazón y ella le había dado su alma entera, pero por otro lado estaba Jane que se veía tan feliz, que no podía quitarle ese pedacito de alegría de su vida.

- Por supuesto que yo lo conozco, pero creo que usted a mí no – Aquella mentira le supo tan amarga que no pudo sostener su mirada.

- Que les parece si nos sentamos – Jasper nuevamente intervino.

Ayudo a Jane con su silla e iba a hacer lo mismo con Isabella, pero Edward se le adelanto, necesitaba volver a tocarla, aunque fuera de aquella manera tan casual y como esperaba nuevamente esa corriente inundo todo su cuerpo.

Iba a insistir en el tema de si nunca antes se habían visto, cuando noto el brillo que venia del adorno que colgaba de Jane y decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

- Así que cuéntanos Isabella a que te dedicas – Jasper considero que lo mejor era comenzar hablando con ella dado que Edward solo parecía estar pendiente de Jane.

- Trabajo en un bufete de abogados, en el departamento de familia.

- Bella es una excelente abogada – Intervino Jane, la aludida no sabía si agradecerle o pedirle que se callara y la dejar continuar.

- ¿Bella? – Pregunto Edward intrigado, no sabía por qué, pero aquel diminutivo le recordaba algo.

- Oh si, así le decimos de cariño, Isabella suena muy duro para quienes la queremos – Le dedico una sonrisa dulce a su amiga que ella devolvió.

Cuando el camarero llego todos hicieron sus pedidos y mientras esperaban que llegara su orden, continuaron charlando de cosas diversas cosas, Jane no dejaba de hacerles preguntas a Edward, realmente era una total fanática de él y no estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad.

Él respondía pacientemente cada una de los cuestionamientos, pero algo en su interior se revolvía cada vez que ella hablaba, mientras la miraba trataba de encontrar todas aquellas cosas que lo enloquecieron y le hicieron regalarle aquel colgante que era tan importante para él, por un momento pensó que tal vez ella lo hubiese encontrado en algún lado, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de la fiesta donde se habían conocido, supo que sin lugar a dudas era ella.

Una vez llegó la cena, Jasper intento incluir nuevamente en la conversación a Isabella que apenas había hablado durante todo el tiempo, pues su amiga parecía haber monopolizado todos los temas de la noche.

Llegado un momento Bella, decidió ir al tocador, necesitaba respirar unos instantes y ordenar su mente, aunque su amiga se ofreció a acompañarla, declino su oferta señalándole que no se preocupara y que pronto volvería.

Cuando llego se paró frente al espero e intento controlar su respiración, sentía como si acabara de correr un maratón y si no lograba controlarse, todo sería aún peor. Unos minutos después cuando sintió que podría continuar con aquella cena, salió del baño y casi grita del susto al ver que Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella, la tomaba de la muñeca y llevaba a una zona menos iluminada.

- Perdone mi insistencia, pero está segura que no nos hemos visto antes.

Los ojos de Edward no la dejaban ni siquiera parpadear en busca de una respuesta que podía cambiarlo todo, por ella, por primera vez estaba dispuesto a lanzar todas sus creencias a una lado y pensar que tal vez todo lo que creía sobre el amor estaba equivocado.

- Yo… yo como le dije hace unos momentos, yo lo conozco como todo en esta habitación – Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Ambos sabemos que no me estaba refiriendo a eso.

- Edward, yo…

- Si, Isabella.

- Dime Bella, por favor – Sintió un suave toque en su mejilla, mientras la llamaba como le pedía.

- Bella.

- Nosotros nos vimos en aquella fiesta y…

- Bella, Bells – La voz de Jane los hizo separarse - ¿Dónde estás?

- Tengo que irme – Su voz no fue más alta que un murmullo.

- Respóndeme.

- Aquí están – Los miro a ambos y sonrió – Los postres ya llegaron.

Tomo la mano de su amiga y la guio nuevamente a la mesa, seguido de Edward, quien no dejaba de observarlas. Jasper los esperaba y nuevamente estaba sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de terminada la cena, Edward y Jasper se ofrecieron a llevar a las jóvenes, pero les comentaron que habían ido en su automóvil.

El arquero separo unos segundos a las amigas y llevo a Jane unos pasos más lejos, hablo unos momentos con ella, para luego volver y despedirse de Isabella.

Esperaron a que ambas mujeres se subieran a su vehículo antes de marcharse, una vez estuvieron dentro Jane grito emocionado.

- Edward Cullen me invito a salir con él nuevamente.

Bella intento sonreír, mientras sentía que una parte de ella se rompía de forma permanente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es cortito, pero prometo que en los próximos días subo otro!<strong>

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos XD**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


End file.
